Siempre
by Runa97
Summary: Titulo inspirado en la cancion "Siempre" del grupo de Rock en español "Mago de Oz" Escrito como precuela de otro de mis fics: "Ithildin" (Aun en proceso) Gracias por leer...
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCION:**

Gondolin, la ciudad escondida, el mas hermoso de los reinos elficos escondido a los ojos del mundo.

Levantada en piedra blanca permaneció oculta y segura durante siglos, prospero y vivió ajena a los asuntos del mundo exterior, mientras Morgoth era capaz de encontrarla…

Y allí frente al trono en una de las estancias de mármol pulido se erguía majestuoso Turgon rey de Gondolin quien por designio de Ulmo fue guiado al valle escondido de Tumladen donde se edifico Gondolin la bella…

Pero aun más hermosas que todas las maravillas de Gondolin eran las hijas de Turgon…

Una de ellas era Idril Celebrindal de cabellos dorados como el oro de Laurelin antes de la llegada de Melkor y ojos de una tonalidad azul celeste, era la más parecida a Elenwë su madre quien había perecido hacia ya algún tiempo…

Éoden por su parte era, al igual que su hermana de una belleza sorprendente, de cabellos negros como una noche sin estrellas y que a diferencia de la mayoría de los elfos este era un poco rizado, su piel era pálida, sus labios de un rojo intenso y sus ojos de un hermoso gris con destellos plateados y quienes los observaban podían jurar ver las estrellas en esa mirada profunda que mostraba sabiduría, sabiduría que había sido obtenida con el paso de los años.

Numerosas habían sido las veces en que algún elfo se aventuraba hasta el trono de Turgon para pedir como esposa a alguna de sus hijas, sin embargo ninguno había sido digno del corazón de Idril y aun menos del de Éoden.

Pues a ella no le interesaban en lo más mínimo aquellos elfos orgullosos que llegaban hasta los pies de su padre pues su corazón y su mente estaban puestos en alguien más…


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

El sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el cielo estaba teñido de un tenue color rojizo.

Fue ahí cuando él la vio y le pareció hermosa con su largo cabello negro agitándose con el viento al cabalgar. Se olvido por completo del mundo y se quedo ahí en medio del verde pasto observándola sin siquiera poder apartar la vista de ese ser perfecto…

Ella no tardo en notar la presencia del elfo. Detuvo al instante el galope de su caballo, desenvainó la espada -aunque tal vez eso no fuera necesario- desmonto y se acerco hacia él colocando con delicadeza la fría hoja en el cuello de aquel elfo que no dejaba de mirarla…

-¿Quién eres y que buscas?-dijo la elfa con frialdad

-Mi nombre es Glorfindel y ¿Que es lo que busco? pues no lo se, ya que en el instante en el que te vi note que mi vida no había tenido sentido hasta el día de hoy.

La elfa se sintió confundida pues vio verdad en los ojos marrones del elfo.

Retiro la espada y la coloco de nuevo en su sitio…

La noche callo fría y hermosa, las estrellas estaban sobre sus cabezas y la luna iluminaba sus rostros.

Ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar mientras se observaban mutuamente, se miraban a los ojos esperando algo, una señal, el mas mínimo gesto, el más tenue susurro, pero nada las palabras no servirían en ese momento, pues todo lo habían expresado en esa mirada.

Fue cuando ella tomo una decisión, dio un paso hacia delante acercándose lo mas posible, introduciendo su mano en el cabello dorado del elfo y depositando sus labios en los de él, sellando así su destino. Pues había visto amor en la mirada profunda y hermosa de aquel elfo, sabía que él no la lastimaría, él no la haría derramar lágrimas por una traición, pues solo en una ocasión había entregado por completo su corazón y a cambio había obtenido dolor y más lágrimas de las que alguien había podido llorar, pero él, aquel elfo con el que ahora estaba demostrando todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso…era diferente.

Y lo supo en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, despertando en ella aquellos sentimientos que estaban dormidos.

Él por su parte tardo en reaccionar pues no esperaba algo como eso, aún así respondió depositando ahí su corazón y su alma.

Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, ella se separo y se alejó dirigiéndole una sonrisa y apartando su mirada como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Esto confundió al elfo, aún así no se movió de donde estaba pues estaba ocupado recordando la sonrisa y el destello de la mirada de aquella elfa que había robado su corazón…

* * *

**Bien pues a pedido de una amiga ya esta Glorfindel agregado a la historia pues en un principio iba a ser Ecthelion de la Fuente**

**Pero bueno creo que fue mejor Glorfindel ya que me acaba de dar algunas ideas xD**

**P.D: Lo se los capítulos son pequeños, aun así espero poder actualizar mas rápido…**

**Gracias por leer y por los Reviews…**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Éoden_

Solo la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaban mi camino, me había sumido en mis pensamientos y ahora gracias a eso estaba desorientada. No tenia ni la menor idea de hacia donde debía de ir y la única opción que tenia era quedarme ahí donde estaba y esperar a que al día siguiente el sol me mostrara mi camino.

Me senté bajo un viejo sauco donde las gotas de lluvia apenas lograban filtrarse ente las espesas ramas.

Ámbar se había echado a mi lado y tenía la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, ella era libre de marcharse y de ir a donde ella quisiera, y aun así nunca me abandonaba, era más que una yegua para mí, era como una amiga…

La noche avanzaba y el frio comenzó a aumentar, me calaba los huesos, y era insoportable y lo peor era me hacia recordar ese maldito día.

Cerré los ojos tratando de dormir.

Pero cada intento venia acompañado de una imagen. Trate de hacer caso omiso a estas, hasta que por fin logre relajarme hasta el punto en que pude conciliar el sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El frío era intenso, prácticamente insoportable. Idril sujetaba mi mano, estaba helada y sus labios estaban teñidos de un color entre azul y morado a casusa del frio.

Mi padre dirigía la marcha mientras mi madre iba detrás de nosotras, cuidándonos, pues muchos elfos habían perecido ya a lo largo del recorrido.

Yo había tratado de persuadir a mi padre para tomar un camino más seguro y a cambio había obtenido un NO como respuesta.

Intentaba no pensar en el frio y en el fino hielo en que pisaba, pero con cada minuto que pasaba este era más intenso y el hielo crujía cada vez más bajo nuestro peso.

Sujete con más fuerza la mano de Idril.

-Todo ira bien-me decía con esa voz tranquila intentando tranquilizarme, pero ella también se veía preocupada.

El hielo comenzó a romperse bajo mis pies, no podía y no quería moverme pues si lo hacia el hielo cedería dejándonos caer a mi y a mi hermana al agua helada.

Mi padre se acerco hacia mí alarmado con la intención de ayudarme, pero el hielo no resistió más haciéndome caer. Sentí el agua entrando en mis pulmones, trate de salir, pero no había ninguna abertura en el hielo. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

Había soltado la mano de Idril al caer y aun así sabia que ella se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, la busque con la mirada hasta que logre divisar a lo lejos su cabello dorado y a su lado estaba mi madre las dos habían perdido el conocimiento.

Escuche la voz desesperada de mi padre.

Nadé hacia donde estaban, debía de tomar una decisión rápida o las perdería para siempre, por una extraña razón mi vida no me importaba en ese momento y lo único que quería era verlas a ellas a salvo.

Árë aún estaba en su sitio, la tome y golpee con la punta el duro hielo que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza hasta que conseguí romperlo.

No pude hacer nada mas, mi vista comenzó a nublarse y me desvanecí.

Sentí las manos de alguien sobre mi cintura tratando de sacarme al exterior. Comencé a toser expulsando así el agua que se había acumulado en mi interior. Estaba exhausta, cerré los ojos y me sumí en un profundo sueño. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y de un momento a otro ya me encontraba en un lugar amplio ya no había hielo pero aun así el frio era intenso.

Idril sostenía mi mano dándome calor y esperando a que yo despertara.

-¿Y mamá?-pregunté

Ella desvió la mirada tratando de evadir mi pregunta.

Mi padre entro precipitadamente a la habitación, había escuchado mi voz así que no se demoro demasiado en entrar a verme, pues el también esperaba a que yo despertara.

-¡Me alegra ver de nuevo esos ojos!-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Y mamá?-volví a preguntar esta vez dirigiéndome a mi padre-Ella esta bien ¿verdad?-la voz se me quebró al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras.

-Ella por desgracia ya no esta con nosotros-una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su rostro, y fue ahí cuando note que sus ojos estaban hinchados pues había estado llorando en los últimos días.

-Fue culpa mía- No reprimí las lagrimas. Odiaba que me vieran llorar, pero en ese momento no importaba, ya nada tenia sentido.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso-dijo mientras me volvía a tomar en sus brazos-No es tu culpa, hiciste lo más que pudiste y ahora gracias a eso tú y tu hermana aun siguen a mi lado. Fuiste muy valiente…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí los ojos, aun era de noche.

Ya no estaba en ese lugar junto a Idril y mi padre si no que ahora yacía sobre el suave pasto.

El frio era casi nulo. Mi cabeza estaba recargada sobre el hombro de un elfo mientras este me abrazaba, varias lagrimas recorrían mi rostro y no pensaba permitir que el elfo me viera de esa manera, trate de levantarme, pero él me abrazo mas fuerte, mientras me observaba con esos hermosos ojos.

-Si necesitas llorar, hazlo, yo no te juzgare por eso.-Tomo mi cabeza y la recargo sobre su pecho, mientras colocaba un beso en mi frente y revolvía mi cabello con sus dedos…

* * *

_**NOTA ADICIONAL:**_

**Árë ("luz del sol")es el nombre de su espada, en su sueño se refiere a ella, pero en realidad obtuvo ese nombre ese día en el instante en el que Éoden rompió el hielo.**

**Pues para Turgon todo estaba perdido al no poder divisar a aquellas personas a las que más amaba, así que técnicamente al no poder hacer nada y al sentirse "inútil" se había sumido en las tinieblas ya que para el ni la riqueza, ni el poner y aun la vida no valían nada si ellas no estaban a su lado, pero, cuando vio la punta de la espada sobresaliendo del hielo fue una luz ya que supo que no todo estaba perdido.**

* * *

**BIEN AHORA INTENTE PONER ALGO MÁS EXTENSO…!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS POR FACEBOOK Y SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

La elfa no pensaba derramar más lágrimas, pues había llorado ya demasiadas a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo abrazo al elfo, pues el estar a su lado la reconfortaba.

-Glorfindel-susurro

-¿Si?-dijo mirándola con ternura, mientras sujetaba la mano de ella entre la suya.

-Quédate conmigo

-Siempre-dijo el elfo depositando un beso suave en sus labios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_ÉODEN_**

El alba llego cálida y silenciosa. Abrí los ojos ahogando un bostezo, mientras que Glorfindel aún yacía profundamente dormido a la sombra de un árbol. Situé un beso suave en sus labios cálidos obteniendo a cambio una de sus sonrisas.

-Debo regresar a casa-susurre desviando la mirada, pues lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era separarme de él.

Asintió dibujando en su rostro una mueca mostrándose afligido.

Caminamos lentamente, juntos y en completo silencio sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara ni la más mínima palabra.

Me detuve frente a las puertas del palacio. Posando mis labios en su mejilla susurrándole un gracias al oído, pues ya había hecho demasiado por mi.

Un elfo salió a mi encuentro en el momento en el que Glorfindel tomaba mi cara entre sus manos.

-¡Éoden! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Tú padre me envió a buscarte, esta preocupado.

-Esta bien, en seguida voy Echtelion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Atravesé las dos grandes puertas de madera que conducían hacia el trono de mi padre-

-¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!-Exclamo tomándome entre sus brazos-¿Dónde estuviste?

-La noche me tomo por sorpresa

-Siendo así, deberías ir a descansar, ha sido una noche larga –dijo abandonando la habitación-Solo una cosa más… no omitas detalles la próxima vez… se lo que sucedió… Glorfindel debe de ser alguien especial si ha logrado obtener tu corazón.

Me quede helada.

Trate de seguirlo, sin obtener resultado, perdiéndolo de vista a los pocos minutos.

Cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso alguien me tomo haciéndome chocar contra la fría pared, sujetando mis manos firmemente impidiendo cualquiera de mis movimientos.

-¿Quién es el elfo?-dijo una voz furiosa.

-No es de tu incumbencia Maeglin-respondí llenando las palabras de repulsión, pues el nunca había sido de mi agrado y en ninguna ocasión había ganado mi confianza.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento, no debí de hablarte así-dijo soltando mis manos mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos colocando un beso en mi mejilla demasiado cerca de mis labios-Solo espero que no sea alguien importante para ti-Agrego dibujando en su cara una sonrisa alarmante.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-dije colocando mi mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

-¿Yo?, no le hecho nada, el esta bien, aunque posiblemente debe de estar desangrándose a la sombra de un árbol…

* * *

***Música de suspenso***

**No crean que Glorfindel no dio pelea! xD *Los deja en suspenso por eso lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo, al igual que un poco más de Echtelion XD***

**P.D: Una disculpa si me tarde en actualizar, pero mi cerebro se seco de un momento a otro, en fin…**


End file.
